leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sing, Aurra/Levi, of the Primordial Waters
Levi, of the Primordial Waters is a concept champion whose primary role is initiating team fights with his ultimate, Apocalypse Now. Along with being an initiator, Levi is also a tank and a jungler, with amazing gank prowess thanks to Tidal Wave. He can also protect his carry by lowering the enemy team's damage output using his Gush spell. Concept Hello everyone, again! Levi is probably my best designed champion concept, since his lore and all his spells are thematic and so flavorful. To help you under his character, Levi is suppose to based on the biblical Leviathan, who is supposed to be one of the seven princes of hell, who represents the sin of envy, and who can only be slain by God himself, which also fits into Levi's lore. Oh, and that's why his name is Levi, short for Leviathan. For appearance, Levi is a young adult with reddish hair. I'm not sure about his attire, though I guess he'd wear... not much. His attack animation would be him turning his arms into water and whipping his enemy. All his other animations are also water based, like Levi's death animation could be him melting into a water puddle. The water released by Levi is however somewhat murky, a dark green color, so it isn't a clear blue like what Nami or Fizz can make. I hope you enjoy Levi's lore and spells as much as I did! Also, am I allowed to do plug-ins? If not, I'm sorry, but I'd like people to also review my other champion concept. Thank you. Lore This world started with two elements: the water and the darkness. There was no light and no earth, only eternal blackness and gloomy swamps. Then God came into being and brought with him the light, but the darkness still persisted, so God cleansed the mucky water and made it pure. Without the water, the darkness died out, and the light pierced through. The monsters that had lived under the darkness and the water were driven away by God, made to live in dark dwellings where they would only reside in bedtime stories. Humanity came into being, and prospered under the light. This is what the Ecclesiarchy believe. It is an old religion, very ancient, but it died many years ago, however, it has gained resurgence in today's age. The Ecclesiarchy primarily resides in rural towns, but there are some chapels in the major cities. However, most governments label the Ecclesiarchy as being a dangerous cult; its members have had a history of abducting dissenters and infractions of the law. Despite all this, the Ecclesiarchy is still growing strong, gaining followers every passing day. In a rural town near Noxus called Lovell, the Ecclesiarchy has complete control, effectively turning the town into a theocracy, despite being under Noxian control. The Lovell denizens congregate en masse on religious days, praying to God. Through the Ecclesiarchy, broken bonds have been renewed and the underprivileged have been allowed to live in prosperity. The Ecclesiarchy preaches a message of peace and equality, and in Lovell, it shines. There is a boy in Lovell whose name is Levi. His parents are devout believers in the Ecclesiarchy, praying every religious day. They have tought their son their religion, and he too, is a believer. The Ecclesiarchy taught Levi good morals, not to kill, never to steal, and to work hard, and it kept him happy. For seventeen years, Levi was a devout, but it all changed when Levi's body began to change. Levi noticed something, something extroadinary: he could dissolve his body into a black, mucky water. It was amazing, really, nothing that has ever been seen, not even by the League Institute, but the Ecclesiarchy believed otherwise. They believed Levi to be an abomination. No, Levi was worse than an abomination in the Ecclesiarchy's eyes: he was the water reborn. You see, in the Ecclesiarchy faith, the darkness can not live without the water, so if the water is allowed to continue, then the darkness is surely to return. The Ecclesiarchy demanded Levi's head, but his parents would not allow it. Despite their religion, a parent's love is greater, and they sacrificed their lives to allow Levi to escape. Old friends, people who've known Levi's family since they were children were now trying to kill him. So Levi ran, and he just kept running until there was nothing but darkness. Levi has been researching the Ecclesiarchy and his powers, and he believes that there is truth in the water and the darkness, but he suspects God. In his research, Levi has discovered something dark about this God. It may be from the Void. He has also learned that the Ecclesiarchy is planning to bring God back to this wretched world, even if it means destroying everything. The only way to stop the Ecclesiarchy's rituals was to have the city-states backing him, and there was only one way to quickly spread his message: serving as a champion in the League of Legends. At first the League of Legends was suspicious of Levi, but after learning about his prowess, they became extremely interested, wanting to study them, so they accepted him as a champion. Now Levi serves as a champion, preaching against the Ecclesiarchy's actions, not just to save himself, but also to save the world. "I am the water, the harbinger of death, and the darkness is my lover... if I have to die to stop the world ending, then so be it, but I'm not going to allow the Ecclesiarchy to destroy this world either." Abilities Levi dissolves into black liquid and splashes himself onto an enemy target, reverting to his original form after doing so. Some of the liquid stays on the target, slowing its movement speed for 4 seconds, which recovers over the duration, and increases the damage the target receives for 4 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype = mana |range=750 }} Levi's power radiates out in pulses when he attacks or cast spells. Enemies caught in the pulses are dealt a percent of their maximum health in magic damage. |leveling= |range=200 }} Levi bursts black liquid onto surrounding enemies, dealing magic damage to them. The liquid seeps into their armor and weapons, causing the affected to have their damage output reduced for 3 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown=5 |cost= |costtype = mana |range=200 }} Levi channels for 2 seconds, sending out tentacles to latch onto surrounding enemy champions, revealing them. When the channel ends, Levi pulls affected enemies to his position, stunning them for 2 seconds and inflicting magic damage. |description2=Enemies can break the leash by moving 1000 units away from Levi. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype = mana |range=600 }} Category:Custom champions